warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zonnepoot en Heldersters fanfiction/ Fluisterstemmen
De Katten (door Zonnepoot) 'WindClan:' Leider: Wezelster; witte, gespierde poes met bruine vlekken en groene ogen. Commandant: Doornstaart; lichtrode kater met een piekerige vacht. Medicijnkat: Netelvacht; grijze kater met een witte buik en poten. Krijgers: Schorsvlam; donkerbruine poes met ambergele ogen. (Leerling: Twinkelpoot.) Hazenvlucht; lichtgrijze kater met groene ogen. Vlierwolk; lapjespoes met blauwe ogen. Zwartklauw; zwarte kater met ambergele ogen. Groenoog; witte poes met grasgroene ogen. (Leerling: Haverpoot.) Donderstroom; oranje kater met blauwe ogen. (Leerling: Roetpoot.) Vleugelwind; bruine poes met groene ogen. Leerlingen: Haverpoot; lichtrode poes met een witte buik en blauwe ogen. Roetpoot; grijszwarte, gespierde kater met groene ogen. Twinkelpoot; lapjespoes met blauwe ogen die altijd speels twinkelen. Moederkatten: Schemerlicht; zwarte poes met ambergele ogen. Zwanger van Hazenvluchts kittens. Wolkbloem; witte poes met een grijs puntje aan haar staart. Moeder van Zwartklauws kittens: Sneeuwkit, Maankit en Nachtkit. Oudsten: Hagelsnor; witgrijze oude kater met verfomfaaide snorharen en blauwe ogen. Bruinstaart; bruine poes met groene ogen. 'DonderClan:' Leider: Kraaister; pikzwarte kater met een wit puntje aan zijn staart. Commandant: Stekelvacht; lichtbruine poes met groene ogen. Medicijnkat: Heemstbloem; grijze poes met witte pootjes. (Leerling: Kikkerpoot.) Krijgers: Vorstklauw; witte kater met grijze vlekken. Gemberneus; gespierde, rode poes. (Leerling: Libellepoot.) Zandsprong; zandkleurige, snelle poes. Vlekoor; witte kater met zwarte oren. (Leerling: Hulstpoot.) Spikkelstaart; witte poes met grijze vlekjes op haar staart en achterpoten. Leerlingen: Libellepoot; zwartbruine poes met een witte buik. Kikkerpoot; kleine, zwarte kater met een witte voorpoot. Hulstpoot; zwartbruine poes met bladgroene ogen. Moederkatten: Roodbes; lichtrode poes met donkerdere streepjes. Moeder van Vlekoors kittens: Spikkelkit en Vinkkit. Spechtneus; Witte poes met zwarte vlekken. Zwanger van Vorstklauws kittens. Oudsten: Bloesemwind; oude lapjespoes met rafelige oren en groene ogen. Ribbelsteel; lichtbruine kater met donkere vlekken, voormalige medicijnkat. Stille Veer; oude, grijze zwerfkat die in de DonderClan is opgenomen. 'SchaduwClan:' Leider: Moerasster; witte kater met roodbruine poten en staart. Commandant: Spardauw; donkergrijze poes met helderblauwe ogen. (Leerling: Grijspoot.) Medicijnkat: Avondpoel; grijze poes met twee zwarte poten. Krijgers: Scheuroor; donkerbruine gestreepte kater met gescheurde oren waarvan er een mist. Bruinvlek; witte kater met bruine vlekken. (Leerling: Donkerpoot.) Hondensprong; mooie, lichtbruine poes met een witte buik. (Leerling: Spetterpoot.) Zwartsneeuw; vuilwitte poes. Leerlingen: Spetterpoot; grijze poes met een witte buik en puntje aan haar staart. Donkerpoot; irritante zwarte poes met ambergele ogen. Grijspoot; lichtgrijze kater met donkergrijze vlekken. Moederkatten: Poelneus; zwartgrijze poes met helderblauwe ogen. Moeder van Moerassters kittens: Zwartkit, Lichtkit, Vederkit en Schorskit. Zwanenvlucht; helderwitte poes met ambergele ogen. Moeder van Bruinvleks kitten: Berkenkit. Oudsten: Scherfklauw; grijs gestreepte kater met een blind oog. 'RivierClan:' Leider: Boomster; donkerbruine kater met groene ogen. (Leerling: Witpoot.) Commandant: ''' Rietvogel; bruinrode, gespierde poes '''Medicijnkat: Reigervlucht; witte poes met grijze vlekken. Krijgers: Waterneus; donkergrijze poes. (Leerling: Fluisterpoot.) Streepvoet; bruine, gestreepte kater met gele ogen. Roodvacht; rode poes met een witte vlek op haar borst. Sprietsnor; bruinrode gestreepte kater. Leerlingen: Fluisterpoot; kleine, witgrijze poes met gele ogen. Witpoot; witte poes met ambergele ogen. Moederkatten: Vlinderbloem; mooie lapjespoes met ambergele ogen. Zwanger van Streepvoets kittens. Oudsten: Duivenpels; witte poes met bruine vlekken en blauwe ogen. Muisstaart; oude, donkergrijze kater met een doffe, onverzorgde vacht. Proloog (door Helderster) "Roetpoot!". Een zachte stem riep Roetpoot in zijn slaap: "Roetpoot!". De stem kwam hem heel bekend voor, maar hij wist niet waarvan. Chagrijnig en ruw duwde hij de kat opzij. "Ga slapen!", mopperde hij. "Het is al lang middernacht geweest." Sinds zijn zusje een paar zonsopgangen geleden was gestorven door een slangenbeet, was hij geen moment meer blij geweest. Zijn wereld was ingestort en Netelvacht en Wezelster hadden allebei geen droom ontvangen waarin Varenpoot aanwezig was geweest. Dan had hij ook nog twee uiterst vervelende holgenoten, genaamd Haverpoot en Twinkelpoot. Haverpoot was het zusje van Twinkelpoot, Haverpoot was op zich wel oké. Aan Twinkelpoot kon hij zich heel erg ergeren. Ze was altijd zo opgewekt, alsof de wereld alleen uit zonneschijn en maneschijn bestond. Varenpoot en Twinkelpoot waren, toen Varenpoot nog leefde, geen vriendinnen. Ze trainden en praatten met elkaar, ze mochten elkaar een beetje. Punt. Uit. Roetpoot heeft geprobeerd om Twinkelpoot aardig te vinden, alleen dat lukte gewoon niet. Hij vond haar gewoon veel te irritant. Roetpoot opende zijn ogen, hij herkende de geur van de kat die hem had wakker gemaakt echt niet. Van schrik kon hij geen woord uitbrengen. Het was Varenpoot! Ze legde haar staart op zijn schouder en leidde hem langs zijn slapende holgenoten naar het DonderClanterritorium. De hele reis was voor hem een soort wazige gloed. Ze kwamen aan op een open plek die hij niet herkende. Hij dacht dat ze uit het territorium van de Clans waren. Stamelend vroeg hij haar wat ze hier deed en waarom hij hier was. Ze antwoordde: "Wacht maar". Het had een paar manen kunnen duren of maar heel even. Toen kwam Twinkelpoot er aangewandeld, samen met een kater die hij niet kende. Ze keek al net zo verward als hij zich voelde. De kater begon te spreken: "Twinkel en Roet, jullie hebben een bijzonder lot. De Clan heeft jullie nodig. Nog niet nu, maar in de toekomst. Wijze woorden zullen vermorzeld worden door de drang om terug te vechten." Roetpoot voelde dat hij vervaagde en riep: "NEE! Ga alsjeblieft niet weg! Varenpoot!" Toen werd hij wakker in zijn nest, hij kon Varenpoots geur nog ruiken. Hij rolde zich op als een bal en stopte zijn snuit in zijn staart. Was Varenpoot maar niet gestorven. Zij zou altijd weten wat hij moest helpen. Met een diepe zucht sloot hij zijn ogen en liet de slaap langzaam winnen van de wakkere wereld. Hoofdstuk 1 (door Zonnepoot) Roetpoot werd wakker doordat er een regendruppel door het dak van het leerlingenhol op zijn hoofd viel. Hij keek om zich heen, zoekend naar Varenpoot, maar besefte dat ze er niet meer was. ‘’Zoek je iemand?’’ Grapte Twinkelpoot die haar hoofd het hol in stak. Roetpoot mompelde iets onverstaanbaars en volgde de leerling naar buiten. ‘’Haverpoot, ga jij samen met Roetpoot het oudstenhol waterdicht maken?’’ Roetpoot draaide zich om toen hij zijn naam hoorde en zag Haverpoot stoppen met haar werk aan het leerlingenhol dat zij en Twinkelpoot aan het dichten waren geweest toen hij nog sliep. ‘’Kom je Roetpoot? We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd, Groenoog gaat na zonhoog nog met me jagen.’’ Snel liep hij achter Haverpoot aan en lieten ze Twinkelpoot achter bij haar werk bij het leerlingenhol. ‘’Twinkelpoot had een rare droom vannacht.’’ Mauwde Haverpoot terwijl ze in het hol de ergste lekken aan het opsporen waren. ‘’Auw! Zoek naar gaten in plaats van staarten om op te staan.’’ Bruinstaarts stem klonk boos en hij ging met Haverpoot het hol maar weer uit. ‘’Zullen we bladeren gaan halen?’’ stelde hij voor. ‘’We kunnen toch niet alleen gaan?’’ Roetpoot wilde haar net antwoorden toen ze alweer verder ging. ‘’We kunnen aan Vleugelwind vragen of ze met ons mee wil. Ik vraag haar wel.’’ Haverpoot was al weer weg. Achter zich hoorde hij nu de opstandige kreetjes van Sneeuwkit, Maankit en Nachtkit. Het begon steeds harder te regenen en Wolkbloem wilde waarschijnlijk niet dat haar kittens kou zouden vatten. ‘’Ik ben al groot genoeg.’’ Piepte Maankit en haar broertjes knikte instemmend. De witgrijze vacht van het poesje plakte aan haar vast waardoor ze nog kleiner leek dan normaal. ‘’We zijn geen kleine kittens meer.’’ Zei Sneeuwkit nu en hij liep opstandig weg met zijn broertje en zusje in zijn kielzorg. ‘’Eigen schuld als je het koud krijgt.’’ Mopperde Wolkbloem terwijl ze de kraamkamer binnenging. De drie natte kittens kwamen naar Roetpoot toe. ‘’Weet jij nog een leuk spelletje?’’ vroeg Nachtkit. Roetpoot dacht even na. ‘’Ja, en het heet; val de leerling niet lastig.’’ Haverpoot was net met Vleugelwind aan komen lopen en de rode poes keek hem boos aan. ‘’Jullie kunnen beter terug naar de kraamkamer gaan, jullie moeder wil denk ik niet dat jullie het koud krijgen.’’ Met tegenzin gingen de kittens weer terug naar de kraamkamer. ‘’Zullen we dan maar gaan?’’ Roetpoot had geen zin om nog verder te gaan. De heideplanten lieten hun kleine dorre blaadjes achter in zijn vacht en hij was doorweekt. ‘’Is het nog ver naar de beek?’’ vroeg hij aan Vleugelwind. ‘’We zijn er bijna.’’ Mompelde ze. ‘’Is het daar?’’ hoorde ze opeens een stemmetje achter hen zeggen. Roetpoot draaide zich om en zag Maankit, Nachtkit en Sneeuwkit hen betrapt aankijken. ‘’Is het nou daar of niet?’’ vroeg nu Haverpoot aan Vleugelwind die er ook bij was komen staan. ‘’Ja het is daar. Maar wat doen we nu met dit drietal?’’ ‘’Ik ga deze zoektocht niet laten onderbreken door een stel domme kittens.’’ ‘’Roetpoot! Zo praat je over de toekomstige krijgers van de clan. Nu mag jij ze terugbrengen.’’ Roetpoot keek Vleugelwind boos aan, hij had niet doorgehad dat hij zijn gedachtes hardop had uitgesproken en daar moest ze hem niet voor straffen. ‘’Nou, volg mij dan maar terug naar het kamp.’’ Mopperde hij en de kittens volgde hem vrolijk. ‘’Hoorde jullie van Vleugelwind zei? Toekomstige krijgers! We worden de beste krijgers die onze clan ooit gekend heeft!’’ Terwijl Sneeuwkit dat zei zwiepte zijn witte staart met het zwarte puntje verraderlijk dicht langs Nachtkits neus. Het zwarte katertje sprong op de staart van zijn broer en samen rolde ze over de grond. ‘’Opstaan kleintjes. Zo komen we nooit thuis.’’ Zuchtte Roetpoot. Het was nu al zonhoog en ze waren nog lang niet bij het kamp. Snel ging hij de kittens voor door een klein heuveltje bekleed met doornen. ‘’Vossenstront!’’ ze bleven in zijn vacht haken en lieten schrammen achter op zijn huid. Eenmaal boven liep hij wat langzamer om op adem te komen, nu leek het wel alsof hij stemmen hoorde. Ze waren zacht, als het ruisen van de wind. Maar hun woorden waren afschrikwekkend. ‘’Dood, bloed, Windkatten, Prooi. Dood, bloed, Windkatten, Prooi.’’ Roetpoot bleef stokstijf staan en Maankit botste tegen hem op. ‘’Waarom stop je?’’ vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Roetpoot luisterde of hij de stemmen weer hoorde, maar nu was er alleen maar wind. ‘’Laat maar. Ik beeldde me het vast maar in.’’ Hoofdstuk 2 (door Helderster) Twinkelpoot rekte zich uit. Ze lag naast Vlierwolk, haar moeder, op de open plek in het kamp. Het was al een tijdje zonhoog geweest toen Roetpoot was teruggekeerd naar het kamp met Maankit, Sneeuwkit en Nachtkit. De kittens waren hem dat hele stuk gevolgd en hij had het niet eens gemerkt! Ze hield er wel van om hem een beetje te plagen, hij was zo'n muizenbrein dat hij er gewoon om vroeg. "Wat leuk, Roetpoot", plaagde ze de altijd chagrijnige kater, "Je kunt niet eens naar de beek lopen zonder op te merken dat je wordt gevolgd door drie lawaaierige kittens". Hij bromde iets terug wat ze niet kon verstaan. Zijn ogen stonden altijd grijs en grauw. Vlierwolk had zich niet in het gesprek gemengd, maar toen Roetpoot weg was zei ze: "Plaag hem nou niet zo, hij heeft al genoeg aan zijn kop. Hij is nog steeds een beetje in shock door de dood van Varenpoot.". Ze gaf haar moeder maar gelijk en liet haar gedachten afdwalen naar die rare droom die ze die nacht had gehad. "Waarom moesten ze mij nou kiezen samen met Roetpoot? Waarom niet gewoon Haverpoot en mij?" ''De gedachten dwarrelden door haar hoofd als blaadjes die van de boom af vielen in bladval. Alleen waren blaadjes beter te vangen. Ze werd wakker toen er een rode vacht op haar sprong en riep: "Hee Twinkelpoot! Wakker worden". Het rode bolletje leek verdacht veel op Haverpoot. Toen ze haar ogen iets verder open deed, zag ze dat het ook werkelijk Haverpoot was. Ze had heel veel bladeren bij zich en iets groters. Het was een stok. Ze zwaaide er gevaarlijk mee en Twinkelpoot sprong opzij om hem te ontwijken. De stok ging opeens de andere kant op en kwam wel heel snel haar hoofd tegemoet. KNAL! "Haar kaak ligt er zo raar bij", "Kijk, ze komt alweer bij", "Mag ik in SterrenClansnaam wat ruimte. Ik moet haar behandelen". Twinkelpoot deed voorzichtig haar ogen open. Zo ongeveer de hele Clan stond om haar heen. "Wat is er gebeurd?", vroeg ze, "Ik ben heus oké, kijk maar". Ze stond langzaam op en toen iedereen zag dat het goed met haar ging, liepen ze weg. Netelvacht zei: "Ik wil je toch even onderzoeken. Kom maar mee naar mijn hol". Haverpoot trippelde met haar mee en verontschuldigde zichzelf: "O sorry! Dat was echt niet de bedoeling. Gaat het wel?", Twinkelpoot knikte, "Echt wel?", Twinkelpoot knikte weer, "Weet je het zeker?" Twinkelpoot zei: "Ja, het gaat echt goed met me". "Oké dan.", zei Haverpoot. Toen Netelvacht haar had onderzocht zei hij: "Bijna alles is oké. Ik wil je kaak wel in de gaten houden, want ik denk dat er een scheurtje in zit. Ik doe er gewoon elke dag wat smeerwortel op. Je moet wel voorzichtig doen met kauwen". Twinkelpoot ging zitten, zodat Netelvacht er wat smeerwortel op kon doen. Haverpoot vertelde: "Wezelster gaat Maankit, Sneeuwkit en Nachtkit nog voor zonsondergang hun leerlingnamen geven. Dat vertelde Roetpoot ten minste". Netelvacht liet Twinkelpoot gaan en de twee jonge katten renden al naar de Grote Rots, waar Wezelsters oproep al vandaan kwam. Alle krijgers, leerlingen, oudsten en moederkatten kwamen er ook al heen. Als laatste kwamen de drie kittens met hun moeder Wolkbloem. Hun vachten waren keurig plat gelikt en ze liepen opgewonden naar Wezelster toe. Wezelster begon: "Nachtkit, Sneeuwkit en Maankit, jullie hebben de zes manen bereikt en het is tijd voor jullie om leerlingen te worden. Nachtkit. Vanaf deze dag, totdat je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, word je genoemd bij de naam Nachtpoot. Hazenvlucht wordt jouw mentor. Ik hoop dat hij je alles zal leren wat hij weet. Sneeuwkit. Vanaf deze dag, totdat je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, word je genoemd bij de naam Sneeuwpoot. Zwartklauw wordt jouw mentor. Ik hoop dat hij je alles zal leren wat hij weet. Maankit. Vanaf deze dag, totdat je je krijgersnaam hebt gekregen, word je genoemd bij de naam Maanpoot. Doornstaart wordt jouw mentor. Ik hoop dat hij je alles zal leren wat hij weet." De nieuwe leerlingen raken de neuzen aan van hun mentoren en gaan bij hen staan. De hele Clan, inclusief de enthousiaste Twinkelpoot, juichte keihard: "Nachtpoot! Sneeuwpoot! Maanpoot!" Twinkelpoot begeleidde de leerlingen naar hun nieuwe slaapplek en hielp ze met nesten maken. Hazenvlucht en Roetpoot lagen buiten, vlakbij het leerlingenhol. Twinkelpoot nam Nachtpoot, Sneeuwpoot en Maanpoot mee naar buiten. Samen keken ze naar de Zilverpels, daar waar de SterrenClan over hen waakte. Twinkelpoot hoorde de hele tijd een raar geluid: "Dood, bloed, Windkatten, Prooi. Dood, bloed, Windkatten, Prooi." Ze schrok even, maar toen niemand anders het bleek te horen, dacht ze dat ze het zich maar inbeeldde. Hoofdstuk 3 (door Zonnepoot) ‘’Wakker worden slaapkop!’’ Roetpoot voelde een por in zijn zij en opende zijn ogen. Maanpoots gele ogen keken hem enthousiast aan. ’’Doornstaart gaat mij vandaag onze grenzen laten zien en van haar moest er een oudere leerling mee.’’ Roetpoot begreep al dat de grijswitte leerling hem had gekozen en hij stond op. ‘’Ik haal Donderstroom wel.’’ Mompelde hij terwijl hij zich uitrekte en het hol uitliep. ‘’Dan ga ik mee!’’ ‘’Prima.’’ ''Mijn enthousiaste nichtje veroorzaakt straks problemen, je zult zien. Roetpoot bleek gelijk te hebben want zodra ze het krijgershol ingingen struikelde Maanpoot over Schorsvlams staart en viel ze op Groenoog. De twee poezen werden wakker. ‘’Wat is er?’’ vroeg Groenoog slaperig. ‘’N-Niks.’’ Mauwde Maanpoot zenuwachtig en ze liep het hol weer uit. ‘’Weten jullie waar Donderstroom is?’’ Schorsvlam dacht even na. ‘’Volgens mij zag ik hem met Vleugelwind het kamp uitlopen. Mijn zusje lijkt hem vel leuk te vinden.’’ Juist op dat moment kwamen Vleugelwind en Donderstroom binnen. ‘’Wat vind ik leuk?’’ Roetpoot wenkte snel Donderstroom dat hij moest komen en ze liepen naar Maanpoot en Doornstaart toe. ‘’Ik ga nog even bij Schemerlicht langs.’’ Roetpoot wilde zijn moeder graag zien. Vooral nu hij broertjes en zusjes ging krijgen, niet dat ze Varenpoot konden vervangen. Maar het zou wel leuk zijn. ‘’Hoi Roetpoot.’’ Mauwde Schemerlicht slaperig toen hij de kraamkamer binnenging. ‘’Heb ik je wakker gemaakt?’’ ‘’Ja maar dat maakt niet uit.’’ Antwoorde de zwarte poes. ‘’Ik ga zo met Maanpoot en Doornstaart mee het territorium verkennen. Niet dat ik de grenzen nog moet weten, maar blijkbaar moest er een oudere leerling mee.’’ Schemerlicht knikte begrijpelijk. ‘’Misschien gaan jullie daarna ook nog wel jagen, je weet dat je met meer katten makkelijker een haas kan omsingelen.’’ Roetpoot knikte en liep het hol uit. ‘’Ik neem de grootste haas voor jou mee.’’ Roetpoot trippelde vooraan het groepje katten maar was niet echt geïnteresseerd in wat Doornstaart Maanpoot vertelde. Al Roetpoots zintuigen speurde naar prooi, hij had al een klein woelmuisje gemist doordat Maanpoot op een tak was gaan staan en hij wilde koste wat kost nog iets van deze verspilde ochtend maken. ‘’..En daar ik de verte is de vierboom.’’ ‘’Denk je dar ik naar de grote vergadering toe mag?’’ Vroeg Maanpoot. Roetpoot luisterde al niet meer. De Grote Vergadering… Wat zou hij tegen Kikkerpoot zeggen? Kikkerpoot, de medicijnkatleerling van de DonderClan was verliefd geweest op Varenpoot, en de grijze poes op hem. Kikkerpoot wist natuurlijk nog niet dat Varenpoot dood was en zou haar vast opzoeken bij de Grote Vergadering, en dan moest hij het hem vertellen dat zijn zusje, Kikkerpoots liefde, dood was. In zijn gepeins drong langzaam de geur van een konijn zijn neus binnen. Snel bepaalde hij waar het beestje zat en sloop eropaf. Deze keer zou Maanpoot het niet verpesten. Snel keek hij achterom en zag dat Maanpoot hem achterna wilde gaan, maar tegengehouden werd door haar mentor. Snel concentreerde hij zich weer op de jacht, het konijn leek zich nog helemaal niks door te hebben van wat hem straks te wachten stond en knabbelde ongeïnteresseerd aan een graspol. Roetpoot maakte van het moment gebruik om nog dichterbij te komen, hij was nog maar een paar staartlengtes van het beest verwijderd toen het ervandoor ging. Maanpoot rende achter het konijn aan, zij had blijkbaar willen laten zien Doornstaart het fout had en ze al wel kon jagen. Roetpoot rende Maanpoot gemakkelijk voorbij en was al snel dichtbij het konijn. Achter zich hoorde hij het hijgen en puffen van Maanpoot maar het interesseerde hem niet, hij zou het konijn vangen. Roetpoot lanceerde zich op de rug van het aardebruine konijn en beet zijn nek door. Het konijn spartelde nog even maar lag toen stil. “Hoe heb je dat gedaan?’’ Vroeg Maanpoot zodra zij, Doornstaart en Donderstroom weer bij hem waren. ‘’In ieder geval niet door jouw hulp.’’ Antwoorde hij nijdig. Hij was nog niet vergeten dat Maanpoot er bijna voor had gezorgd dat hij het konijn gemist had. ‘’Sorry.’’ Murmelde Maanpoot. Roetpoot wilde er tegenin gaan maar bedacht zich op het laatste moment. Doornstaart zou Maanpoot wel een gepaste straf geven. Hoofdstuk 4 (door Helderster) Die nacht werden Schemerlichts en Hazenvluchts kittens geboren. Twinkelpoot hoorde van Haverpoot dat het twee katertjes en een poesje waren en hoe ze ze hebben genoemd: Askit is een lichtgrijs gestreept katertje. Vogelkit is een grijs katertje met zwarte vlekken en Wilgkit is wit poesje met grijze vlekken. Twinkelpoot stelde voor om als het Zonhoog was, even bij de nieuwste leden van de WindClan te kijken. Eerst ging Twinkelpoot met Schorsvlam en Vlierwolk jagen. Al snel zag ze een mollige en smakelijke muis. Opgewekt dacht ze: "Wat een snel en makkelijk hapje! Die heb ik zo te pakken". Maar dat had ze mis. De muis scharrelde wat rond op een heuvel. Vlakbij de heuvel was erg hoog gras. Twinkelpoot liep zo voorzichtig mogelijk door het hoge gras heen. Alle sprieten zwiepten in haar gezicht en het kriebelde in haar neus, maar ze hield zich stil. Ze zette haar poten zo zachtjes neer, zodat ze zeker wist dat de muis haar niet kon horen. Toen bleef ze vast haken in een konijnenhol. Haar linker poot stak in het hol en haar andere poten wouden gewoon doorlopen. Dat ging natuurlijk niet goed, ze struikelde en viel op haar rug. Door de klap rende de muis in blinde paniek weg. Twinkelpoot snelde er achteraan. Ze wist dat ze stukken sneller was dan de muis, en zeker hier in het open veld. Toen Twinkelpoot een staartlengte achter de muis was, nam ze een sprong. Door haar precisie kwam ze zo op de muis terecht dat zijn nek meteen brak. Blij liep ze met haar muis in haar bek naar haar mentor Schorsvlam. Schorsvlam prees haar leerling en nam haar lijster mee in haar bek, naar het kamp. Het was ondertussen al Zonhoog geweest toen Twinkelpoot, Schorsvlam en Vlierwolk het kamp binnen kwamen. "Sorry!", riep Twinkelpoot toen ze haar zusje zag. "Ik was nog aan het jagen". Trots liet ze haar vangst zien. Haverpoot snorde: "Goed gedaan Twinkelpoot! Kom, we gaan even bij Askit, Vogelkit en Wilgkit kijken". De twee zusjes liepen naar de Kraamkamer en waren erg nieuwsgierig naar de kittens. Toen ze de Kraamkamer binnen kwamen, waren Schemerlicht, Hazenvlucht en de kittens niet alleen. "Vleugelwind, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Haverpoot. "O SterrenClan, je bent in verwachting! Gefeliciteerd!" Vleugelwind vertelde dat Donderstroom de vader was en Haverpoot en Twinkelpoot bleven nog even kletsen. Toen riep Wezelster hen. De twee zussen liepen naar hun leider toe. "Jullie mogen mee naar de Grote Vergadering, dus rust wat uit en dan vertrekken we bij zonsondergang", vertelde Wezelster. Hoofdstuk 5 (door Zonnepoot) Roetpoot keek geërgerd naar Donderstroom die voor hem liep. Zijn mentor leek alleen nog maar vrolijk te kunnen zijn nadat hij te horen had gekregen van Vleugelwind zwanger was. Roetpoot dacht terug aan Maanpoots beteuterde gezicht toen ze hoorde dat haar broers wel, en zij niet naar de Grote Vergadering gingen. Hij begon nu ook te glimlachen bij de gedachte dat de grijswitte poes nu de kraamkamer waterdicht aan het maken was voor de bladvalregens terwijl zij hier bij de vergadering waren. In de verte rook hij de andere Clans al en voor hem hield Wezelster halt. Sneeuwpoot drong zichzelf naar voren om eerder dan zijn broer een glimp van de vierboom op te vangen. Op het teken van Wezelster stormde de Clan naar beneden. Het leek erop dat de SchaduwClan er nog niet was, snel zocht Roetpoot tussen de menigte naar Kikkerpoot. Na een tijdje zoeken vond hij de zwarte kater pratend met een witte RivierClanleerling die hij niet kende. ‘’Hoi Roetpoot.’’ Groette Kikkerpoot hem zodra hij doorhad dat hij er was. De witte poes liep weer weg en liet hen alleen achter. ‘’Waar is Varenpoot? Ik heb haar de laatste tijd niet meer gezien.’’ Roetpoot dacht na hoe hij dit moest zeggen. ‘’Nou, uhhmm…’’ ‘’Er is Toch hopelijk niks ernstig? Is ze gewond?’’ Roetpoot schudde zijn hoofd. ‘’Ze is in de SterrenClan. Ze werd gebeten door een adder toen we op jacht waren, ik kon niks voor haar doen.’’ Roetpoot zag de tranen in de ogen van de DonderClanleerling verschijnen. Kikkerpoot liep zonder nog een woord te zeggen weg, waarschijnlijk wilde hij zijn emoties niet laten zien. Roetpoot draaide zich om of hij nog andere bekende zag toen de SchaduwClan arriveerde. Moerasster, die op kop liep, zag er verdrietig uit. Roetpoot keek weer de andere kant uit en was nog net op tijd om te zien hoe Sneeuwpoot, die naar de SchaduwClankatten had zitten kijken, vol tegen Kikkerpoot aanbotste. De vier leiders sprongen op de rots en Kraaister begon. ‘’De DonderClan heeft vier zwerfkatten op ons territorium gevonden, ze waren jong en zonder ouders en smeekte om in de Clans opgenomen te worden. Wij van de DonderClan willen sterk blijven, we hebben ze geweigerd en twee van hem naar de SchaduwClan, en twee van hen naar de RivierClan gestuurd.’’ Boomster en Moerasster knikte instemmend. ‘’Verder is Hulstpoot krijger geworden na het helpen wegjagen van een groep honden van ons territorium. Ze heet nu Hulstblad en de honden zijn richting WindClangebied gegaan.’’ Naast Roetpoot dook Libellepoot op. ‘’Hulstblad is gewoon een verwend nest. Kraaister vind haar zijn beste dochter en daarom word ze nu natuurlijk weer voorgetrokken, ik was ook bij die patrouille!’’ Roetpoot richtte zijn aandacht weer op de leiders waar Moerasster nu weer aan het woord was. ‘’Sorry dat wij wat later waren. Poelneus heeft vier jongen gekregen genaamd: Zwartkit, Lichtkit, Vederkit en Schorskit, Maar Zwartkit is ziek.’’ Er klonk verdriet in Moerassters stem en toen realiseerde hij zich dat Poelneus Moerassters partner was. Moerasster ging weer verder. ‘’Verder hebben wij Spetterpoot en Grijspoot opgenomen in de Clan, zij zullen even hard trainen als welke kat dan ook en niemand zal kritiek op hen hebben.’’ Met die zin sloot de witrode kater af en stapte Boomster naar voren. ‘’We hebben eigenlijk weinig nieuws te melden in de RivierClan. We hebben Witpoot en Fluiterpoot in onze Clan opgenomen en verder gaat het met de prooi goed. En we zijn ook blij mee te kunnen delen dat de zonnerotsen nu bij de RivierClan horen.’’ Kraaister keek Boomster boos aan maar zei verder niks. Nu stapte Wezelster naar voren. ‘’Bij ons zijn Sneeuwpoot, Maanpoot en Nachtpoot leerlingen geworden en heeft Schemerlicht een korte tijd geleden drie kittens gekregen. Hun namen zijn; Wilgkit, Askit en Vogelkit. En verder wil ik nog een oproep doen aan de medicijnkatten van de andere Clans. Als iemand een geneesmiddel voor adderbeten weet te vinden, zouden alle clans daar profijt van kunnen hebben. Bij ons in Varenpoot namelijk overleden nadat ze door een Adder gebeten was.’’ De Clans waren even stil voordat het geroezemoes weer losbarste. Hoofdstuk 6 (door Helderster) Twinkelpoot voelde blijdschap toen Wezelster over Varenpoot begon te spreken. Ze wist namelijk dat de SterrenClan goed voor Varenpoot zorgde. Alle katten waren verdrietig toen ze stierf, maar nu dat al even geleden was, was Twinkelpoot blij voor haar. Toen de vergadering afgelopen was, kwam ze een klein poesje tegen. "Hee!" zei Twinkelpoot, "Wie ben jij? Ik ben Twinkelpoot." "Ik heet Fluisterpoot, ik ben van de RivierClan". Naast Fluisterpoot kwamen Kikkerpoot en Sneeuwpoot staan. Twinkelpoot had ze al zien kletsen en was blij dat ze er bij kwamen staan, want ze mocht Sneeuwpoot wel. Toen Wezelster de WindClan riep, nam ze afscheid van Kikkerpoot en Fluisterpoot. Ze rende naar Wezelster toe. Ze zag dat Kikkerpoot Sneeuwpoot een verhaal aan het vertellen was en Wezelster zag het ook, dus ze wachtte even voordat ze hem riep. Toen nam Sneeuwpoot ook afscheid en met grote ogen rende hij naar zijn Clan. Haverpoot ging naast Twinkelpoot lopen en Sneeuwpoot liep voor hen. Het viel Twinkelpoot op dat Sneeuwpoot aarzelend liep en een beetje geschokt was. Haverpoot zag het ook en keek Twinkelpoot vragend aan. Twinkelpoot haalde haar schouders op en begon vrolijk te kwetteren over vliegende egels en slanke RivierClankatten. In het kamp wachtte Maanpoot als enige leerling in het kamp op haar medeleerlingen. Toen die het Leerlingenhol in kwamen, wou ze alles weten. Roetpoot, Sneeuwpoot en Nachtpoot wouden graag slapen, dus Twinkelpoot nam haar mee naar de open plek. Twinkelpoot zat nog vol energie. Ze zag Haverpoot wel kijken, die dacht vast: "Hoe kan jij nog energie over hebben?". Maar daar zat ze niet mee. Vrolijk begon ze te vertellen over de Grote Vergadering. Ergens in het begin het verhaal volgde Haverpoot het al niet meer en even later gaapte ze: "Nou, ik ben moe, ik ga mijn nest in.". Twinkelpoot zei: "Slaap lekker!", en vervolgde haar verhaal. Op een gegeven moment zei Maanpoot: "Zullen we het bos in gaan, anders maken we iedereen hier nog wakker". Twinkelpoot vond het een goed plan en dus liepen ze het kamp uit. Donderstroom stond op wacht, maar Twinkelpoot gokte dat zelfs een horde dassen nog langs hem zou komen zonder dat hij het zou merken. Ze maande Maanpoot met haar staart dat ze stil moest zijn en luisterde naar de stilte. Heel zachtjes hoorde ze gesnurk. "Zie je wel! Hij staat te maffen!" Maanpoot had een idee en fluisterde in Twinkelpoots oor haar plannetje. Twinkelpoot grinnikte en sloop weg, op zoek naar een groot blad of een grote veer. Al snel zag ze dat ze geluk had. Er was die dag waarschijnlijk een roofvogel langs gevlogen die was gegrepen. Er lagen een paar enorme veren op de grond. Wel gek, ze kon zich niet herinneren dat iemand vandaag zo iets groots had gevangen. Ze pakte de veren in haar bek en sloop terug naar het kamp. Ze gaf de veren aan Maanpoot. Maanpoot had een enorme tak gevonden en een paar stokken. Ze groeven een kuil en legden eerst de grote tak er in en later de stokken. De veren legden ze er netjes overheen en klaar. Ze bedekten hun kunstwerk met een laag zand en klaar. Ze slopen weg, het kamp uit. Op het laatste moment tikte Twinkelpoot hem iets wat hardhandig aan. Hij schrok wakker en de twee leerlingen renden zachtjes giechelend een eindje weg. Ze zagen dat Donderstroom gaapte en verbaast rond keek. Toen zag hij wat er op de grond lag. Hij mauwde heel hard van de schrik. Het leek net alsof er een kat onder het zand lag. Door zijn gegil kwamen er een aantal katten uit hun holen. Ze zagen dat Donderstroom aan het graven was en keken wat hij aan het doen was. Toen zagen ze een paar stokken en wat veren. Donderstroom was woedend. Giechelend renden Maanpoot en Twinkelpoot weg, maar als Donderstroom hen te pakken kreeg was het niet best! Twinkelpoot wist zeker dat Haverpoot baalde dat ze was gaan slapen als ze dit hoorde! "Laten we wat gaan jagen, misschien weten ze niet dat wij het waren", stelde Twinkelpoot voor. "Serieus? Denk je echt dat ze er niet achter zullen komen dat wij het waren?", vroeg Maanpoot, "O, Twinkelpoot, gebruik die muizenhersens nou eens!". Lachend rende Maanpoot weg. Met Twinkelpoot op de hielen sprong ze in een boom. Twinkelpoot klom achter Maanpoot aan. Ze kwamen hoger en hoger. De meeste bomen waren op dit punt al over gegaan in lucht, maar deze boom was groter dan de rest. Op een gegeven moment keek Twinkelpoot naar beneden. Ze schrok, want ze waren al erg hoog. "Niet naar beneden kijken", waarschuwde Twinkelpoot angstig. Daardoor deed Maanpoot het juist wel. Ze gilde en klemde zich vast aan de stam van de boom. "Help!". Hoofdstuk 7 (door Zonnepoot) Sneeuwpoot porde in Roetpoots zij, slaperig deed hij zijn ogen open. ‘’Wat is er?’’ Sneeuwpoot keek het hol rond. ‘’Ik heb het gevoel dat er iets mis is met Maanpoot.’’ Mauwde hij zenuwachtig. ‘’Zij en Twinkelpoot zijn niet in het hol.’’ Roetpoot maakte zich geen zorgen. ‘’Die zijn vast ergens aan het jagen of..’’ ‘’Maar ik heb het gevoel alsof er iets mis is!’’ Onderbrak Sneeuwpoot hem, hij kon paniek horen in de stem van de kater. ‘’Oké, ik kom al mee.’’ Roetpoot had liever nog even in zijn nest gelegen, maar dan zou Sneeuwpoot hem toch wakker hebben gemaakt. ‘’Als je dan weet dat er iets mis is, weet je dan ook waar we heen moeten?’’ Sneeuwpoot keek hem aarzelend aan. ‘’Volgens mij is het ergens hoog.’’ ‘’De grote beuk?’’ Opperde Roetpoot. ‘’I-Ik denk het.’’ Mauwde Sneeuwpoot. Samen gingen ze het kamp uit ‘’Ik ruik Maanpoot!’’ Riep Sneeuwpoot opgewonden, ze waren al even aan het zoeken naar geursporen en nu had het witte katertje wat ontdekt. Roetpoot liep naar hem toe. ‘’Ja. Dat is Maanpoot.’’ ‘’Waar wacht je dan nog op Roetpoot? We moeten er achterna!’’ Sneeuwpoot wilde al wegrennen maar Roetpoot hield hem tegen. ‘’Als we nu op ons hardst rennen, hebben we straks geen energie meer over als zij ons nodig hebben. Sneeuwpoot knikte en samen gingen ze er in een snel looptempo op af. Dichtbij de grote beuk werd de geur van Maanpoot sterker, nu viel ook Twinkelpoots geur op. ‘’We zijn er bijna.’’ Mauwde Sneeuwpoot opgewonden. Roetpoot knikte. De bladeren van de beuk staken hoger af dan de andere tegen de avondlucht. Er was alleen niemand in de boom te zien. ‘’Daar zijn ze!’’ Roetpoot kon angst horen in Sneeuwpoots stem, beide poezen waren onder de boom, alleen zag Maanpoot er niet goed uit. ‘’Maanpoot…’’ Sneeuwpoot sprintte op zijn zus af, er zat duidelijk bloed op haar witgrijze vacht. Sneeuwpoot bestudeerde Maanpoot aandachtig, er zat een lange snee over haar zij, waarschijnlijk was ze uit de boom gevallen en langs een tak geschraapt. Hij controleerde haar poten, Sneeuwpoot herinnerde zich wat Kikkerpoot hem verteld had. Hij had spinnenwebben nodig. Roetpoot keek het katertje verbaasd aan, hij ging te werk als een echte medicijnkat. ‘’Roetpoot, kun je wat spinnenwebben vinden?’’ Roetpoot ging naar de heidebosjes dichtbij de boom, daar zaten vast wel wat webben. Sneeuwpoot drukte de webben tegen Maanpoots zij, ‘’Waar heb je dat geleerd?’’ vroeg zijn zusje nieuwsgierig. ‘’Dit heeft Kikkerpoot me verteld op de grote vergadering.’’ Mauwde de witte kater. Roetpoot wist dat hij hier nog weinig kon doen en liep weer naar het bosje toe om te kijken of er nog meer spinnenwebben inzaten. Nu pas zag Roetpoot een klein plukje bruine vacht aan de struiken hangen, het rook naar hond. Dat zijn vast de honden waar Kraaister over vertelde op de grote vergadering. Zodra ze weer terug waren in het kamp zou hij het aan Wezelster vertellen, hij liep weer terug naar de andere. Sneeuwpoot hield Maanpoot net met opstaan. ‘’Het prikt.’’ Klaagde de witgrijze poes. ‘’Natuurlijk doet het pijn.’’ Mauwde Twinkelpoot. ‘’Je bent net uit een enorme boom gevallen.’’ Roetpoot keek zijn medeleerling boos aan. Maanpoot gilde bijna van de pijn toen ze wat gewicht op haar rechtervoorpoot zette. Sneeuwpoot keek een beetje verbaasd. ‘’W-Wat is er?’’ ‘’Mijn schouder doet pijn.’’ Mauwde Maanpoot snikkend, Twinkelpoot keek Sneeuwpoot boos aan. ‘’Waarom heb je dat niet gezien?’’ Vroeg ze boos. Sneeuwpoot keek boos terug, ‘’Ik ben geen medicijnkat!’’ De zon kwam al op toen ze terug kwamen in het kamp, het groepje leerlingen ging meteen naar het medicijnhol. Daar lieten ze Maanpoot achter, Sneeuwpoot bleef echter nog even. ‘’Netelvacht?’’ Mauwde hij zenuwachtig. ‘’Mag ik je leerling worden?’’ Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Helderster